


Harry Potter and the Alchemists (On Hold)

by The_MorRioghain



Series: Lord Potter Black Ambrosias [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MorRioghain/pseuds/The_MorRioghain
Summary: In which fate is changed by two of JKR's most overlooked and underestimated characters. This is the Story of how the Flamels take it upon themselves to make sure The Boy Who Lived keeps living.(This is a Powerful and well trained HP story, not an OP HP story. Probably Harry/Hermione when all is said and done. Will take a few chapters to get going)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please ask any questions you'd like, I would love to talk about my ideas.

Harry Potter and the Alchemists

Snarling in annoyance Harry threw up a belated shield charm “Protego!” while at the same time sidestepping the next two low powered Knockback jinx's that came zipping his way. Keeping the shield up Harry backed up several paces to make some distance between him and his opponent. Who uttered no sound as he flicked his long ivory wand again, sending three more jinx’s Harry’s way. 

The third jinx shattered Harry’s shield but didn’t have enough power after to do more than tap him lightly like a house-elf trying to get his attention, since his wand was now free Harry went on the offense “Expelliarmus!— Impedimenta! — Stupefy!” He shouted, hoping the combination would give him a moment's reprieve, it did.

Wile Harry’s opponent, Nicolas, dealt with the basic but effective attack he followed it up with a shouted “Fulmena!” and then another “Protego” as Nicolas dodged or blocked his spells and returned in kind. 

A soft female voice, magically magnified to reach them from the cottage two hundred yards away, broke in and caused both man and boy alike to instantly freeze “That's enough now you two— it's time for breakfast.”

Marching orders received and seeing that neither of them wanted to incur the wrath of the most accomplished Vexer in Wizarding History, Harry Potter and Nicolas Flamel turned and headed for the cottage. 

It had been two weeks since Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel showed up at No. 4 Privet Drive two days into Harry's summer vacation. Originally they had intended to thank young Harry Potter for helping resolve the situation they had been responsible for causing by entrusting Dumbledore with the Sorcerer's Stone. What had been intended as a quick thank you 'nice cup of tea' sort of meeting had turned rather ugly in short order.

As soon as the pair of centuries-old mages entered Number Four they appeared to be one of those charming older couples one sees sitting on a sunny park bench in the fall. They had white hair, faces creased from decades of smiling, and both wore several layers of sweaters and shawls even though it was early summer. In short, they were the picture of an aged and harmless couple.

Even as Petunia had opened the door they sensed something was very, very wrong behind it. The house bore the unmistakable stench of pain, fear, and hopelessness. As such, they prepared themselves for the worst and surreptitiously wrapped their 'frail' hands around their wand hilts. 

Over the past centuries, the Flamels had born witness to countless tragedies, every sort of violence, and every flavor of evil imaginable. When they saw Harry halfway into his cupboard to hide, as he was supposed to whenever someone came calling, all it took was for their eyes to meet for them to make a decision that would forever alter Harry Potter's future.

A year at Hogwarts, a year which included encounters with enumerable deadly nasties had allowed Harry to see a lot of magic. Most of what he saw was beautiful and awe-inspiring, aside from when dealing with Quirrell he'd had only one other opportunity to see any truly frightening magic. He had been on his way to lunch when just ahead of him in the hallway a Slytherin prefect began bullying a Hufflepuff first year. The prefect had just drawn out his wand when no less than a half dozen third-year Hufflepuffs appeared out of the crowd and surrounded him. By the time a teacher appeared the Hufflepuffs had all disappeared and it took Madam Pomfrey three weeks to set the Prefect right, and that was only after calling in a Gringotts curse breaker.

Even that magic had been beautiful to Harry in a simple way, the bolts of light impacting the Prefect had at least been brightly colored and full of wit. There was none of that when he saw the Flamels draw their wands and send identical curses at his aunt and uncle. The flashes of purple light were neither beautiful nor comforting to young Harry as Petunia and Vernon howled in agony. Instead, Harry felt his skin crawl and stomach flip as some of the spells' excess magic leaked out into the room. 

With another flick of their wands, the Flamels dispelled their disguises and Harry gasped when the two were revealed to be about as far from weak and feeble as Fluffy.

Mr. Flamel was not a tall man but had a broad barrel chest and square shoulders. He was adorned in flowing white robes embroidered with rich gold and silver thread that flashed with power. The bright clothes were, perhaps purposefully, in sharp contrast to his deeply tanned olive skin and jet black ponytail and beard that was only lightly dusted with strands of silver. 

Mrs. Flamel was a vision, even with the fires of hell burning behind her eyes as she glared down at the moaning Dursleys. In contrast to her husband she wore satin black robes, though they to were embroidered with silver thread that seemed to glow with power. Again like her husband the robes contrasted with her complexion, though unlike him she was fair with alabaster skin and honey blond hair cut fashionably short.

Harry recognized Nicolas Flamel from his chocolate frog card and from the research he, Ron, and Hermione had done on the Sorcerer's stone. So he was not caught off guard when Mr. Flamel introduced himself over the writhing Dursleys "Mister Potter I do apologize for our entrance but please let me introduce myself-- I am Nicolas Flamel and this is my wife Perenelle Flamel we are at your service."

"I hope we were right in assuming these" Perenelle motioned to the Dursleys "are the ones responsible for your current state?" here words though full of concern maintained a sharp undertone that made Harry very glad to not be the target of her ire. 

"My current state?" Harry asked, very confused and feeling more nervous by the second. He had no sympathy for his aunt and uncle and was perfectly happy to let the writhe in pain. What had Harry concerned was that the Flamels radiated more magical power than anyone he'd ever seen, including Quirldemort and Dumbledore, and they both seemed seconds away from losing control.

"Yes," Perenelle affirmed "Malnourished, underpowered, injured, and severely traumatized." She meant to be gentle, but she had never really been able to escape her French ire like Nicolas had. She would always favor the rod to the word. 

Blushing furiously Harry's eyes snapped to his feat for the shame of this Witch calling him weak [You really are useless Potter] he thought for the umpteenth time.

"Here now-- none of that" Perenelle snapped as she saw the talons of depression begin sinking into the boy "You're stronger than that Mister Potter-- now hold your head high and face this head on"

For a brief moment Harry was afraid Mrs. Flamel could read his mind, but then he looked up and saw the kind smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. [Not reading your mind-- just very clever] with this realization Harry steeled himself just as he had when facing Quirldemort. 

“That's it, my boy!" Nicolas said heartily as the boy squared his shoulders and met their gaze, then his voice turned as dark as his scowl as he asked: "now please tell us-- was it your aunt and uncle who hurt you?" 

Sucking in a deep breath for strength Harry nodded and replied: "Yes, both of them"

"Does Dumbledore know?" Nicolas asked, his frown somehow deepening. 

Harry just shrugged at that "I don't know how he couldn't-- I mean if it was so obvious to you both I can't see how he could have missed it"

Perenelle surprised Harry by snorting at his words "I wouldn't be so sure of that-- young Albus always had a hard time seeing the trees for the forest and he always had very skewed ideas of what is appropriate for children"

These words Harry was willing to admit shocked him, it was a rare thing to find any witch, wizard, or any other being that would speak of Dumbledore in anything short of a reverent tone. Yet here were the Flamels, some of his oldest friends, talking as if he were as much a foolish schoolboy as Harry. 

"So what will it be Potter-- should we torment them some more? Take their heads? Wipe their memories and leave them drooling idiots?" Nicolas asked, a glint of malicious steel showing through behind his kind eyes. 

To Harry's surprise (It was a day for being surprised) he seriously considered all three options [Well they did just about as bad to you over the years] it was a thin enough excuse Harry had to admit, so he bartered for time and asked: "What did you do to them before?"

Once again Perenelle showed just how cold she could be when a mirthless chuckle escape her lips as Nicolas explained: "Ah that-- Speculum Date Illi Tormentum-- a handy bit of old magic that makes you feel all the pain you have caused others"

"Must not be very strong?" Harry said as he looked down at the still whimpering Dursleys and recalled all the times he'd been beaten unconscious only to wake up days later in the cupboards, all the broken bones, and cigar burns.

"Oh they won't feel it all at once-- it is a true curse that will torment them until they die" Perenelle assured him "And unless they somehow convince a Goblin Curse Breaker to help them no one will be able to remove it"

Nicolas harrumphed at that "Considering how Goblins feel about protecting children of any species the odds of that happening are less than impossible"

By then Harry had made up his mind about what he wanted "Mr. Flamel, Mrs. Flamel can you just erase their memories of me?" He had no idea where he would go afterward, but anywhere was better than Privet drive, maybe there was a wizarding orphanage?

"Ha just like his father," Perenelle said, this time her burst of laughter had some mirth behind it, it was one of the most beautiful sounds Harry had ever heard.

"Too kind for his own good," Nicolas said, nodding his head in agreement "But if he was like Lily he'd already be on trial for hexing them into oblivion"

"You knew my mum and dad?" Harry asked, not shocked as he'd by then already realized how many wizards and witches had known them, but from the way the Flamels talking it sounded like they were more than passing acquaintances.

"More than knew them" Nicolas replied "I was James' godfather"

"And Lily was our apprentice before they went into hiding" Pitched in Perenelle "She really was the most gifted alchemist in centuries" she added sadly. 

"But back to more pressing affairs" Nicolas suddenly broke in, bringing their attention back to the Dursleys, "I think a nice memory charm should do the trick-- Obliviate Maxima!" He finished, barking the spell in what was almost a roar and flicking his was at the Dursleys. 

There was a flash of searing white light that left Harry unscathed, but his Aunt and Uncle lay unconscious and drooling on the floor.

"There we go," Perenelle said with a smile "Now I think a butterbeer and the Leaky Cauldron along with a nice long chat is in order" she added. 

"Yes but before we go" Nicolas paused to grin at Harry before calling out politely "Oh Folly would you please join us"

A soft pop heralded the arrival of a very clean house elf, she wore a silver and gold uniform embroidered with the Flamel family crest on back and chest, but other than that look like any of the Hogwarts elves Harry had seen. 

"What can Folly do for Master and Mistress?" the little elf asked, her voice little more than a squeak.

"Please pack up Mr. Potter's things and put them in the spare room would you?" Perenelle asked the elf, she had already figured out her husband's plan and added to it some of her signature... efficiency.

Ten minutes later Harry was letting his first Butterbeer calm his stomach after his first side along apparition, the former he enjoyed, the latter he would in future avoid. Harry was also answering a barrage of questions being asked first by the Flamels, who once again looked elderly and feeble, but soon a Gringotts Solicitor joined them and added to the mountain of questions. 

By the time it was over evening was fast approaching and Harry's head was beginning to spin. Even so, the Flamels and the Gringotts goblin weren't done yet. After Nicolas gave him a Pepperup Potion, which Harry had to admit helped quite a lot, the group walked to Gringotts. Though the bank's walk-in business hours were over serious business such as theirs could be attended to twenty-four hours a day.

After being ushered into a small but quite well-appointed office Harry was greeted by a seemingly young Goblin who did his best to appear kind and non-threatening. He appreciated the as no one was allowed to witness what came next. The Goblin, who introduced himself as Ragnar, took out from his desk a small cube of steel which after being tapped three times split open to reveal a simple golden ring. 

"Take the ring Mister Potter and place it on your left ring finger," instructed Ragnar. 

Obediently Harry reached out and plucked the ring off Ragnar's desk, while he did so he missed the gleam of excitement in the Goblin's eyes as the ring allowed him to do so, and slipped it on the proper finger. As he did so Harry grinned when he saw the gold band shrink to fit his frail finger, magic really was brilliant. 

Ragnar seemed to wait for a beat before a true goblin smile spread across his face, not the most comforting expression to be sure but still a happy one and spoke in a formal tone: "Welcome back to the Wizarding World Lord Potter"

"Lord?" Harry asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Indeed sir-- you are head of House Potter-- and are thus one of the thirty ancient wizarding houses of Britain-- I am sure the library of Potter Keep or that of Hogwarts will hold the answers to your other questions" Answered Ragnar, a mischievous smile now playing across his face before he continued "Now for the blood test I will, of course, nee seven drops of blood"

Nodding, Harry had been warned of this beforehand, he held out his wand hand and let Ragnar prick his finger with the tip of a small knife. The blade was so sharp Harry didn't feel a thing at first and by the time it began to sting Ragnar had already cast a healing charm and closed the cut. 

The seven drops of blood had fallen onto an iron dish and sizzled as if it were hot, though no steam rose up. Soon the blood was gone and in its place appeared a small scroll. This time Harry saw Ragnar's expression change, to one of confusion, as he picked it up and began to read. 

"Well Lord Potter it seems you are the heir to two more estates--" Ragnar paused to reread the parchment then continued now obviously confused "One, the Black estate, I am quite familiar with but the other-- I have never read of or heard of it before which is most odd as ever Gringotts Goblin knows the owner of every named vault-- please wait while I call my chief"

Harry sat silently, turning the ring on his finger around and around while marveling at how well it fit. His father had worn this same ring, and his father before him. Nicolas had mentioned the Potters could trace their family all the way back to the twelfth century and had noted that they were a well known and respected house even when he himself was a boy. It sparked Harry's imagination, thinking of all the Potters who, just like him, had worn that ring. If he ever had a son they too would wear it, and their son's after them. 

For so long Harry had thought he was along, he'd thought that he did not matter, that no one would notice or care that he was gone if he died. Now, for the first time, he truly understood that to be untrue. Even if no one mourned Harry the muggle raised boy, they would mourn the loss of Harry Lord of Noble and most Ancient House Potter. Now he had hope, now he had pride.

Harry was so lost in thought he did not notice Ragnar's return until the heavy iron door clanged shut behind him and a second much older Goblin. "Is all well Lord Potter?" Ragnar asked.

"No I'm fine thank you" Harry replied, the smile he graced the goblins with was perhaps the truest and most tainted he'd ever given anyone in his short life. 

"Very good-- Lord Potter may I introduce Chief Ulluk keeper of Secrets for Gringotts," Ragnar said, bowing first to Harry then to the Chief. 

"Nice to meet you Chief Ulluk," Harry said, immediately standing and giving the elderly goblin a short bow. 

"The pleasure is truly mine Lord Potter" Ulluk replied as he returned the bow "Now let us see why young Ragnar has put all of Gringotts aflutter with gossip"

Without another word, Ulluk took the scroll from Ragnar's desk. After glancing it over only once he seemed to stiffen and took in a harsh gasp before seeming to catch himself and forcibly relax. 

"Well the first of these is fairly simple," Ulluk said and snapped his finger once before reaching into Ragnar's desk and pulling out another cube. 

Same as the first one Ulluk split the cube open to reveal a ring, this one was silver with a small obsidian skull mounted in a setting of tinny emeralds. Again Harry picked up the ring and this time slid it onto his right ring finger, as he did so the ring shrank to fit just as the Potter ring had. 

"Welcome to Gringotts Lord Black," Ulluk said "As of now you are Lord and soul mail heir of the noble and most ancient house of Black"

Harry wanted to say something, really truly confused now, but Ulluk seemed to be a goblin on a mission. "Lord Potter-Black for the second matter of business we will leave Ragnar and travel down to the vaults-- with your permission, I will shift us to the lowest level as it would take us several hours to reach there by trolly"

"Very well you have my permission," Harry said, even after only a year in the world of magic Harry had learned the two most important rules to wizard survival. First, never poke a dragon, sleeping or otherwise. Second, goblins can be trusted with your life as well as your gold, just never cross them. 

Without another word, Ulluk took Harry's hand and shifted them. Harry had been expecting the disturbing and painful process of apparition, he was happily disappointed, instead all that happened was the world seemed to blur and flow around them until it resolidified into a hallway deep underground. He could see that a door behind them lead out to the trolly track but that seemed to be the only door, he was about to say something when Ulluk knelt down and began tracing words in the thick layer of dust on the floor which when he finished read as follows: 

"The Last Vault of Camelot is located on the wall before you"

As soon as Harry finished reading the dust was swept away by a gust of wind as a pair of huge doors appeared in the stone wall before him, seeming to shimmer into place.

"Place your hand on the door and speak the name that comes to mind" Ulluk instructed. 

Harry stepped forward and slowly placed his shaking hand on the door, the moment he did a word jumped to mind and without thinking he called out, though to who he knew not "Ambrosius" in a clear voice that rang and echoed as no twelve year old's should.

As soon as he spoke Harry felt the door fade into smoke, allowing him to see through into the vault that lay beyond. What he saw withing made him gasp and turn to Ulluk who simply gave him a smile and shook his head "None but you may enter see the doors or speak of what lies within-- it is the greatest secret of the Goblin race and of the wizarding world"

"But what does it mean?" Harry asked as he needed some sort of answer.

"There used to be three lines with accessing the House Pendragon, the House le Fay, and the House Ambrosius-- some two centuries ago the House Pendragon died out so its access went to House le Fay as the two were related at the source-- after that House le Fay rejoined house Ambrosius rendering the access of three to access of one-- one Lord of it all" 

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat, this he knew, was too much for a boy to shoulder "I'm not ready" he said mostly to himself. 

"No" Ulluk replied "But you don't have to be-- once we leave you and you alone will remember this place-- so wait and return when you are-- believe me they will wait"

Nodding in agreement Harry stepped back and willed the doors to solidify and seal, they did, seconds late all that was left was the smooth stone wall.

The rest of the evening was spent reviewing the Potter and Black family wills. As the Lord of a Noble house, let alone two, Harry was considered an adult by wizard law rendering much of the Wills useless as anything that included who should be his guardian was moot. When given the chance Harry contracted Gringotts to manage both estates while he was in school in exchange for five percent of all investment profits and an ironclad zero risk magical contract. Goblins were the best. 

With business done just before midnight the Flamels took Harry back to their little cottage in the highlands. The last thing Harry remembered of that day was warm sheets and soft pillows. 

 

The first week with the Flamels had been awkward and uncomfortable for Harry. First, because he had to deal with some two dozen pressing issues for the houses Black and Potter. Second, because he was living with strangers, kind, caring, and amazing strangers but still strangers. And Third, because he had to do all of the above while nearly constantly drinking potions brewed by the alchemists that would replenish both his magic and body that had been damaged by the past decade of abuse. 

By week two Harry had grown a foot, he'd had a dozen incidents of accidental magic as he got used to having more magic in his finger than he used to in his whole body, and received no less than fifty owls from various professors, friend, and ministry officials demanding to know his location. 

Perhaps the best part about being a Lord was that things like The Trace no longer worked on Harry, just like any other tracking spells used to keep tabs on magical children. 

That was how Lord Harry Potter Black came to live with Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel greatest alchemists and con artists in wizarding history... 

****  
A.N.  
Okay so there's chapter 1 of my first Harry Potter fanfic, now I don't have a beta reader so I prefer constructive notes to criticism.  
Now to answer some of your questions that will doubtlessly be asked:  
Q- Didn’t Nicolas Flamel agree to destroy the stone?  
A- Yes but he didn’t tell Dumbledore about the other dozen stones and centuries of planning and protection laid upon them, you really think Voldemort is the first Dark Lord to come knocking on the Flamel’s door?

Q/A- this is an AU in which Harry was weakened a lot more by the Dursleys abuse but yes he will still be more powerful than Harry 1.0

Q- why is harry twelve at the beginning of the summer when his birthday is at the end of summer?  
A- if you noticed this good for you, if you didn’t, shameful very shameful. It's basically because I wanted him to be more mature each year (do you remember how much you grew up between 11 and 12, if you don't the take it from me, HUGE FUCKING DIFFERENCE) so I moved his birthday to September 2nd, right after the Hogwarts cut off date.


	2. 2: Adventures in Dueling and Housekeeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2, it's a little rambly and drawn out, but the story picks up toward the end and I promise thing will really pick up in chapter 3.

*** A Summer to Remember ***

By the time Harry and Nicolas were three meters from the Flamel's cottage they had both realized something was terribly wrong. Black smoke was issuing from every window and howls of anger filled the air, glancing at each other the man and boy took a few more steps back.

A minute late Perenelle Flamel was improbably dragged out of the cottage by the Flamel's tinny house elf Folly, even and she yelled in her high pitched voice "I've been telling mistress for a century that you can't mix alchemy and cooking but will she listen to her loyal and honest elf-- No! Instead, she insists of blowing up Folly's kitchen every time Folly turns her back-- Folly is beginning to think mistress is more trouble than the master when he decides to play with muggle explosives!" 

Harry found it very hard to keep a straight face and the scene unfolding before him, or at Folly's impromptu rant. It wasn't every day a house elf gave their owners a dressing down but he was beginning to think elves were on the very top of his "Don't mess with" list. Even as Harry thought this his opinion was reaffirmed when Folly snapped her fingers and banished the smoke. 

"Folly you are the finest of elves," Nicolas said, mirth bubbling out from his belly in a rolling laugh that soon had Harry and Perenelle cackling in inane delight. 

"And you, all three of you are the strongest of humans" Folly replied, holding her head high as she sauntered off, disappearing into one of the many greenhouses that surrounded the Flamel cottage. 

Unlike many wizarding homes, the Flamel's cottage was much the same on the inside as it appeared on the outside. Sure there were a few impossible rooms tucking in here and there, but it all in all it fit nicely with the fieldstone cottage presented on the outside. Case in point, one looking at the ivy and moss covered structure from the outside would estimate a maximum of three cozy rooms. There were, in fact, seven, not including lavatories and closets. 

After a wonderful lunch, made by Folly, which they had found awaiting them on the dining room table, along with several massive books on the dangers of mixing alchemy with everyday activities, which of course sent the three into further paroxysms of laughter.

Inevitably the conversation turned to that morning's dueling practice, Nicolas' praise for his use of spell combinations made Harry blush furiously and keep his eyes locked on his plate. It wasn't that he'd ever been bad at magic, but the Flamels had been so good to him, and he had been afraid that even with their tutoring he would disappoint them. Though Harry now realized just how silly that had been. 

Nicolas Flamel was effectively one of the few truly immortal wizards in history, and he'd spent centuries learning how to do and teach magic of every kind imaginable. He paled in comparison to Perenelle, Harry had read somewhere that she had made a name for herself as a Vexer in the sixteen hundreds, but he didn't grasp quite what that would mean for her power and skill level three centuries later. 

In a matter of days, Perenelle Flamel had completely changed the way Harry thought of both practical magic and magic theory. In the mornings he would duel with Nicolas who had, back in the day, been a Battle Mage of great renown even before he took the name Flamel after creating the stone. After lunch, Harry would spend the rest of his days with Perenelle exploring the secrets of spellcraft both practical skills such as multi and nonverbal casting as well as more theoretical subjects like Spellcrafting, Spell theory, and the more esoteric branches of magical theory. 

In those first two weeks, and the weeks that followed, Harry noticed he had changed in more than just body and power. Before coming to live with the Flamels he had been a better than average student, quite adept at wand movement and spell memorization, but knowledge had never interested him. Learning was just a way to become more powerful and learn interesting spells. Now though, probably due to the Flamel's excellent teaching methods and ability to inspire him, Harry was just as content to sit in the Flamel's library pouring over "Beasts and Monsters of the New and Old World" by Ichabod Crane as he was learning how to cast offensively while keeping up a shield charm.

Of course, the Flamel's saw this change and took some small pride in it. Over the course of their lives together the Flamels had been blessed with several children but Harry was the first they had adopted. Granted he was legally an adult and thus they were not his guardians in any legal sense, but that didn't change the way all three felt. This was one of several things that went unsaid between Harry and the Flamels.

Another was the reason for them touring Harry, a twelve-year-old boy, in magical theory, secrets, and skills few wizards and witches ever heard of let alone learned. They all knew Voldemort was not dead, and that in time Harry would face him again and the Flamels were determined to make sure the next time someone tried to hurt the boy they would discover just how powerful the lord of an Ancient House could be.

***

It was the last day of July and Harry was lounging by one of the many small lakes that dotted the Flamel estate. Tough their cottage was (relatively) modest, the Flamels were obscenely rich and since they valued their privacy a great deal their little home sat on some five hundred acres of their own land. How that worked for the muggles Harry didn't know but he assumed it had something to do with centuries old Disillusionment and anti Muggle charms laid on the estate when the Flamels purchased it in the fourteen hundreds. 

Earlier that morning Harry had been greatly annoyed when Nicolas and Perenelle refused to teach him, insisting that he instead spend the day relaxing. By the time he was flying out over the rolling hills on his Nimbus 2000, with Hedwig soaring beside him, Harry had decided a day off was an excellent idea.

Though the air still had that signature highlands bite the sun was shining and bathed Harry in its welcoming rays as he absentmindedly used his wand to create a small figure from a handful of grass. His brain took that moment to remind him of the small figures of armored knights and dragons that had been his only companions under the stairs. 

Quickly he gathered more grass and transfigured them into little knights riding green horses while a dragon roared silently at them from a yard away. The battle that followed was not of Harry's creation as he had used a performance and charm on the figures so that they would act out the part he assigned them on their own. 

The Knights won of course, then rode off across the fields. They would continue searching for dragons to slay until the charm wore out, but that would only take a few hours. He was distracted from his amused daydreaming when an owl swooped down and landed beside him. 

The tawny owl let him reach out and take the letter tied to its leg, as soon as he did it leaped into the air and took off south. Recognizing the Hogwarts seal Harry quickly broke it and opened the envelope, inside he found several pieces of parchment. 

First was his book list:

"The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk  
Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart"

Next was a note written in Professor McGonagall's propper hand:

"Mr. Potter,  
Due to last years unfortunate incident, you were exempt from the end of year exams. Unfortunately, this means you are required to take practical tests in Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts prior to the beginning of the school year. In order to simplify matters, I have enclosed a ticked for the Hogwarts Express leaving platform 9 3/4 on Monday, August 24th. This will allow you plenty of time to get in some wand practice before each exam. 

We look forward to your return at the end of the summer, 

Professor M, McGonagall Deputy Headmistress"

This turned Harry's faint smile into a scowl dark enough to rival Nicolas'. Typical of Dumbledore, let him skive off exams only to make him take them later anyway. Nicolas had been right, the old man couldn't see the trees for the forest. 

Day of relaxation effectively hexed, Harry returned to the cottage to find the Flamels deep in a debate about the possible use of muggle explosives in alchemy. While they were talking he noticed that Folly was replacing every glass and dish with metal versions, rolling up the rugs, and casting some very sturdy protection charms on the portraits and painting that hung around the cottage. 

Seeing him Folly walked over and spoke in the squeaky voice, "Folly thinks Mr. Harry might want to take up residence in Potter Keep or one of the Black Estates until the Master and Mistress have tested their latest idiot theory" 

"You think it will be that bad?" Harry asked, getting suddenly nervous. 

"We've rebuilt the cottage--" Folly paused as the took a moment to count "Twenty three times" she finished by way of answer. 

"Well, I haven't explored any of the, well my, properties-- I think your right Folly-- its time to take inventory of the Potter estate" As Harry finished he noticed the Flamels had stopped talking and were casting both he and Folly offended looks.

"We're not that bad," Perenelle said, only half of her offended tone was joking. 

Shaking his head Nicolas took his wife's hand in his and said: "No my dear-- we're worse"

Since the Flamels simply HAD to begin experimentation as soon as possible it was decided that Harry would spend the next few days exploring the Potter holdings and getting his school things. A quick owl to the ministry confirmed that Potter Keep, along with a few other locations, were connected to the floo network. So after packing what he would need into a satchel which Perenelle had been kind enough to enhance with a powerful Undetectable Extension Charm. 

Taking a handful of Floo Power Harry tossed it into the embers of that morning's fire and cried out "Potter Keep" as clearly as he could.

The floo journey was Harry decided, much better than side along apparition. Even the highspeed spinning and flashes of other fireplaces weren't that uncomfortable, and in fact, it became quite fun after he got used to it. The ministry had warned them that due to how long since it had been in use (nearly a century) it would take several minutes for the network to find the Keep. Ture to their word it took four minutes for the magic to figure out where Harry wanted to go and deposited him with no small force into an unlit and windowless chamber.

After gathering himself up off the floor Harry drew his wand and pointed it at himself while muttering "Scourgify" as even without light he could feel the layer of ash covering him. Once clean he nonverbally cast Lumos and set the small orb of white light to float beside him as he explored. 

The chamber he had arrived in was obviously a sort of welcoming/sitting room for visitors who arrived via the floo. There were coffee tables and lounge chairs scattered about while the stone walls and floor were decked out in rich rugs and tapestries some European, some obviously Asian. Over everything was a thick layer of dust and clouded the air and threatened to choke Harry. 

Not wanting to exhaust himself cleaning just yet Harry moved to the only way out of the room, a pair of oak double doors carved with the Latin phrase "Dicendo "amicus" Intrare". Smiling at the reference to one of his favorite books (or maybe the reference was to this door) Harry spoke in a clear voice "Amicus" and... nothing happened. "Friend" he tried, again nothing. 

Stepping forward Harry grabbed the doorknob, as soon as his had touched the cold metal the door seemed to shimmer and shift before swinging silently open. That's when Harry felt the words connect to his magic. Though he would never admit it the pain that caused was enough to bring tears to his eyes, luckily the discomfort ended as quickly as it had started, leaving behind knowledge and access to all the various wards placed on Potter Keep. 

The keep was aptly named as its protections were very... robust. In fact, unless the information Harry received was corrupted or unless he misinterpreted it somehow most of the wards were of Goblin make, meaning the bodies of would-be intruders were probably housed somewhere in the lower levels.

While he was wandering through the ancient halls of Potter Keep Harry was grasped by a very alien feeling. It was not the sort of pride he had known before from getting an O in charms or winning his first Quidditch match. No, this feeling had nothing to do with Harry, he finally had a word to describe what he was feeling when he entered a room very similar to the Great Hall in Hogwarts.

Several long tables that together would seat all of Gryffindor filled the room while on the far end a tale with three seats sat slightly raised above the rest. The hight table was framed by the huge crest carved into the solid slab of stone that made up the wall behind it. It was an intimidating sight Harry had to admit. 

A single chevron formed from the downturned wings of a great bird separated a skill and lightning bolt above and to either side of the chevron with a crossed sword and wand below. Of course, these symbols were displayed on a shield, blow which the words "Tantum Hominum" were scored deep into the stone with what to Harry looked like a great claw or talon.

It was upon seeing his family crest and reading those words "Tantum Hominum" that Harry, for the first time, knew what it truly meant to be part of the most ancient and noble house of Potter.

"Tantum Hominum" he whispered... "Only Human"... 

"Strong words for a too humble family" the voice that spoke from behind Harry sent a thrill of terror through him. It was soft and feminine but somehow seemed... inhuman.

Letting his wand fall out of his sleeve into his right hand Harry slowly turned around. The visage that peered at him from the doorway he had just walked through caused him to gasp involuntarily in surprises. The face of a beautiful dark-skinned woman looked down at him from the shoulders of a mighty lion. He'd read enough to know she was a sphinx, but what was she doing in the keep? And more importantly, how was he supposed to survive her?

Sphinx's were one of the most dangerous beasts in existence short of a select few that were more magically powerful. Violent, voraciously intelligent, and sadistic they were well known for tormenting witches and wizards for weeks or months before killing them. 

"Relax little human-- I see the ring on your paw and feel the wards protecting you-- I am Inhuta sword protector of this place and loyal vassal of House Potter" with this she folded her front legs and bowed to Harry.

"Oh-- nice to meet you I'm Harry" Harry replied, unsure but glad he wasn't getting batted around like a ball of yarn.

Standing back up Inhuta smiled, showing her sharp teeth and asked: "Would the little lore like a tour of the Keep?"

It took the rest of the day, and another full day after that for Harry to fully explore the rest of Potter Keep. He found out after questioning Inhuta that it was situated in the Black Forest as House Potter was originally from Germany. The keep had been mostly abandoned since the thirteen hundreds when the Potter family moved to Brittan but was fully abandoned shortly after the American Revolution. Since then only Inhuta and the other Guardians had lived there. 

One of the biggest surprises came when Harry was looking through the magically preserved library where, in a handwritten history of his family, he discovered the Potters had always been Parselmouths though they kept this fact secret. Not for the first time, Harry began doubting several assumptions he had previously made about himself. 

"I need a house elf," Harry said on the third day. He had been casting scouring charms non stop all afternoon and was close to being able to do them nonverbally. In addition, he had charmed several mops and rags to begin cleaning as well but even so, he had made pitiful progress on the huge structure. For the first time, Harry had genuine respect for Filtch who had to keep clean the entirety of Hogwarts while hundreds of students did their best to smash the place to rubble. 

No sooner had he said so that he heard a soft 'pop' and looked up to find a half dozen house elves grinning up at him. All six wore clean grey tunics (uniforms not clothes) embroidered with the Potter house crest. "All master Potter has to do is ask and we will do our best," said one elf, apparently the most senior among them in a surprisingly deep voice. 

"You serve House Potter?" Harry asked, no longer surprised by the unexpected.

"Yes" chirped a female elf-- we tried to serve Master James but he wouldn't have us-- will Lord Harry Potter have us?" she sounded so worried and desperate Harry couldn't bring himself to say anything but "Oh yes of course"

The moment he spoke the elves scattered, moving so fast they were almost blurred as they began cleaning and re-cleaning every room, cupboard, shelf, and chest in the Keep. They had been so ashamed when James Potter ignored them and his holdings in favor of a simple life with his wife, but now with a new Lord, they were let loose to clean and care to their heart's content. 

***

With the elves aid, the Keep was restored in no time. Harry had to admit to himself that the magic at the little creatures had at their fingertips was a little scary. By the time he awoke on day four of his exploration, he didn't recognize the place. 

The master bedroom where he slept was the first room to be restored. Its lush rugs and tapestries had been scoured of dust and scrubbed gently but thoroughly with scented soap. Every fireplace in the Keep had been stoked into an inferno until the stone walls radiated heat all the time. The massive bed had been cleaned and made up with fresh sheets, and the magic in the bathroom had been restored.

From there the elves had gone from room to room by order important until the place felt more like a home than a crypt. 

Since the elves seemed to have everything in had Harry figured it was time to attend to his shopping list. So after a long hot bath and amazing breakfast made by an elf who was positively glowing with pride, Harry made sure he had everything he needed and set out. 

This time the floo trip was much faster and deposited him gently into the common room of the perpetually dingy but warm feeling Leaky Cauldron. Of course, all eyes turned to and fixed upon Harry but he ignored them by then used to the eyes of the common wizard. 

Heading to the courtyard behind the Cauldron, Harry drew his wand and starting from the rubbish bin counted brick, three up and two across, when he found the right one he tapped it three times and stepped back to wait for the wall to morph out into an archway. Once the way was open Harry stepped through and allowed the bricks to flow back into a wall behind him. 

Smiling at the always bustling street Harry happily began shouldering his way through the crowd. He shoved his way through the crowds all the way to the end of the street where he headed for the intimidating marble structure of Gringotts Bank.

The moment Harry entered the bank doors a neatly quaffed goblin detached himself from his desk where he had been pouring over a scroll and hurried to intercept Harry. 

"Ah, Lord Potter-Black Ambrosius?" He asked, raising one angled eyebrow.

Remembering his lessons on Goblins, Harry bowed shortly and replied in his most polite tone "Indeed but please call me Lord Potter in public-- no need to excite the mob"

"Mmm very good Lord Potter-- I am Urkoff lead account manager here-- I would be honored to review your accounts with you" Replied Urkoff with a gleam of amusement dancing behind his eyes. 

***

Two hours later Harry left Gringotts with full coin pouch and a heavily enchanted checkbook that would allow him to make purchases in amounts that would be inconvenient to carry. He was also quite a bit richer than the last time he had been there, as the Goblins of Gringotts had gleefully taken the opportunity of having access to his accounts to make some fairly large investment moves that if Harry believed them, which he did, put him on the board of several businesses including the Daily Prophet and a much less known publication the Quibbler.

First on Harry's shopping list was new robes so he headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Upon entering the shop he was happily surprised to see a familiar head of bushy brown hair being fitted for new Hogwarts robes.

Harry would have like to surprise her but the chimes over the door rang as he entered and Hermione glanced around out of habit.

"Harry!" she squealed and practically trampled Madam Malkin in her hast to get to Harry and wrap him up in a surprisingly Hagrid like bone crushing hug. "Where have you been everyone's been desperately looking for you! Why didn't to reply to any of our letters?" 

Scowling Harry shook his head "I didn't get any letters-- I thought-- well I didn't get them" 

Seeing the look on her friend's face Hermione blanched as her clever mind put two and two together and came to the logical conclusion. "Oh no!" she moaned "You've been stuck with the Dursley's all summer without any word form your friends that must have been horrified I'm so sorry."

With that, she wrapped him up in another bone crusher and only released him when he reminded her she was in the middle of a fitting. 

"So how's your summer been?" Harry asked Hermione as a shop assistant took his measurements, then said to the assistant: "I need three pairs of Hogwarts robe Gryffindor colors a pair of dress robes with the Potter House Crest and three scarves in the potter colors"

Even from across the room Harry saw Hermione's eyes flash as she squinted at him as if he were a not quite right set of runes. "Harry," she said suspiciously "You're taller"

It was true, thanks to the Flamel's excellent potions Harry and no longer the emaciated victim he had been the year before, now he was above average height for a twelve-year-old. And though he still wore his glasses out of habit, he no longer needed them, the lenses having been switched with glass. 

"Yeah" he replied "Growth spurt"

"Hmm-- I suppose" she was clearly not buying it, even though it was technically true. "But Harry your almost a foot taller and--" she was saying when a gaggle of red hair came bubble into the shop only to freeze when they saw Harry. 

It was Molly Weasley with Ron, Ginny, and the twins. They all stood there looking and Harry for a moment then all began to yell at one, well not Ginny, she hid behind her mother. 

Harry and Hermione's robes were done by the time Harry finished explaining that he hadn't been getting any mail (A bold faced lie with the exception of letters from the Weasleys and Hermione) and that the Dursleys had sent him to a summer camp for delinquents (another lie necessary because apparently the twins and Ron had tried to 'rescue' him with a flying car?

So with some friendly joshing and an only slightly sulking Ron, the group headed to Flourish and Blots to fill up their book lists. Harry was unhappily surprised to find and a bustling crowd in the usually quiet bookstore, and of course standing front and center were Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

"Well well look who it is-- the muggle lovers and mudbloods" Draco sneered from under his mop of greasy blond hair. 

"Now now Draco we must be polite even to such-- people" Lucius admonished with a very not polite sneer.

"Hay there Potter-- I see you found a replacement family-- careful not to get too close you never know what might happen to people like them," Draco said as soon as his father turned to address Arthur.

"Careful Malfoy someday that mouth of yours might get you jinxed" Harry replied, being cautious to keep his tone soft as rage bubbled up inside him and as his hand in the deep pocket of his new robes, wrapped around his wand handle. 

"Come off it Potter" Draco laughed "I know we can't do magic outside of school"

"Oh really?" Harry asked the threat in his voice going unnoticed by everyone but Ron and Hermione who took a step back, worried about what was about to happen "All last year you sneered and insulted me and mine Malfoy-- funny as hell coming from wannabe noble trash like you" 

The insult had the exact effect Harry had hoped, Draco plunged his hand into his robes and drew out his wand. Harry, who already had his in hand let Draco draw and let him yell out "Mutatio!" a very nasty hex even for a Malfoy which caused random and often irreversible mutations. 

The Flamels tutelage paid off letting Harry get a shield charm up just in time and before anyone could react he counterattacked barking out "Depulso!" while sweeping his wand as if swatting at a fly. It was a bit of an overreaction even Harry had to admit as Draco went flying back a dozen feet and slammed painfully into a bookshelf. Without pausing Harry spun and shouted "Expelliarmus" as soon as his wand pointed at Lucius, he was only just in time. 

The elder Malfoy's wand, which he had been lifting even as the disarming charm hit him, flew out of his hand and clattered to the floor. Everyone inside Flourish and Blots was utterly still, no one daring to move or speak as young Harry Potter stood there, wand held high and threat clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since you've spent the time to read this far please do me a favor and write a review or leave a comment. I admit it the biggest reason for doing this is the public validation so the more of you who comment, the sooner you'll get an update.


End file.
